The Summon World
by mgmills69
Summary: what if at a young age, Naruto was transported to a strange world, where he is surrounded by....
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I got this idea reading this comic someone made so its kinda half my idea

Anyway

"person talking"

'person thinking'

"**summon talking"**

'**summon thinking'**

"_**kyuubi talking"**_

'_**kyuubi thinking'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**The Summon World**

As History tells it, there was a prophesy one day there will be a boy with all the powers of the fox. Said boy will have great power and will change the ninja world bringing peace to it. But as time went on many forgot this, and it only became to many as a legend or a fairytale.

_**xxxxxx In Konoha (The Hidden Leaf Village) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was a peaceful night and many were celebrating the 7th anniversary of the defeat of the most powerful demon the Kyuubi. Everyone was with their families, all except for on blond with whisker marks on his face.

His name was Naruto, today was his 7th birthday.

But like most of his birthdays no one wanted to celebrate with him, in fact u could that people seem to hate him to such a high degree to scare him.

On pervious birthdays he was chased by a mob with torches and pitchforks, yelling "kill the Demon" or "lets finish what the fourth started" as they chased him.

And every time he was saved by the only person who seemed to care about him, The Third Hokage.

After a few years of this the Third decided that on this day that Naruto should go to the Hokage Tower and spend the day there.

That is where we find Naruto at this exact moment, waiting in the Hokage office. Apparently the Third wanted Naruto to wait in here while he went to get some Ramen for them to eat.

The reason Naruto didn't go with him was because no one knew that he was at the Hokage Tower. And if someone found out he was there they would tell the council, and that would create problems that the Hokage didn't want to deal with.

So Naruto was just standing in the office looking around while he waited. Just then he laid his eyes on the desk in the room, on the front of it was the leaf symbol that was carved into it.

For some reason Naruto was compelled to touch it. He slowly reached for it, only to start to follow the pattern of the symbol. That was until it started to glow a bright golden color. As it got brighter and brighter it started to spin creating a small vortex.

All Naruto could do was stare at what was happening in front of him. Then all of a sudden it started to suck Naruto toward it.

Naruto was tying with all his might not to get sucked in, but it was all for not as he slipped and fell into the vortex.

A moment later the Third walked into the room holding a bag full of take out, only to notice that no one was in the room.

Something didn't feel right to him as he called for the Anbu.

A second later a man with silver hair with a mask of a dog appears in front of him.

"What is it you wanted Hokage-sama" replied the man.

The Third told the man "Dog I want you to go look for Naruto Uzumaki and if you find him in a bad situation bring him here immediately, if not just tell me where he is".

_**xxxxxxx a few hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The Hokage was sitting at his desk with a worried look on his face; next to him was a cold bowl of ramen that was left untouched.

Then the man for earlier appears in front of the desk with no Naruto with him.

The Third thought to himself 'good at least I know he is safe and nothing happened to him.'

Just then the man spoke with a little sadness in his voice "Hokage I'm sorry I couldn't find him anywhere in the village….its like he has disappeared"

_**xxxxxx somewhere unknown xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

We find Naruto lying on the ground in the middle of a strange forest unconscious.

Then a bush near Naruto started sway back and fourth, then a giant sized black fox with faded grey eyes.

The fox noticed Naruto and went up to him and looked at him, eyeing him

As though to see if he was any threat.

Seeing no threat the fox went closer than it was before only to started stiffing him, after he finished the fox looked around.

When the fox felt that everything was safe he grabbed Naruto's shirt by the back. The fox then proceeded to carry Naruto away while in his mouth.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

there u go…if I get enough good reviews ill put chapter 1 up

so if u want to see what happens next review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the next chapter…and just so that u know Naruto is not going to say "believe it" cause that just gets on my nerves.

Anyway

"person talking"

'person thinking'

"**summon talking"**

'**summon thinking'**

"_**kyuubi talking"**_

'_**kyuubi thinking'**_

**The Summon World**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx unknown forest xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Naruto could feel the sunlight hitting his face as he slowly cracked open his eyes. The top of trees came into view as Naruto thought to himself 'where am I, how did I get here….oh yeah it was that weird glowing vortex thingy'.

Then all of a sudden he finally felt that there was something on his chess as it was moving.

To say Naruto was slightly scared would be an understatement as he slowly but surely look to see what was on his chess. What he saw only made him more confused cause there on his chess was a white fox with orange tips on its tail and ears was lying on him. But for some reason Naruto felt at ease as he watched the fox on top of him finch in its sleep.

As Naruto was looking at the fox on top of him he didn't realize a figure had come up behind him.

In a feral yet somewhat calming voice the figure spoke **"so you're finally awake huh"**. The sound of the voice made Naruto jump out of his skin, waking the fox the size of a two month old puppy that was now in the air.

A big black tail reached out and caught the small fox before it hit the ground. Making Naruto look from where the tail came from a little frighten only to see a black fox the size of a small house staring back at him with slightly faded grey eyes.

"**Sorry if I scared you but you have been asleep for about a day and a half…so I'm glad to see you're awake."** Naruto just stared at the Black fox once it finished speaking, thinking 'did that fox just speak….and why is it the size of a house'.

A small voice broke him out of his daydream **"h-hey mister what's your name?" **Naruto looked to see it was the fox that was sleeping on his chess earlier had asked him a question. After a minute Naruto finally spoke "N-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

The white fox looked at Naruto with orange eyes matching its tips on its tail and ears, smiling at him or at least that what it looked like to Naruto. Naruto looked at the fox before smiling his own foxy grin.

Just then the white fox spoke saying **"hey Naruto my name is Tomoshibi (she looked at the black fox)…Hey Naito can we keep him."** Naito just looked at Tomoshibi then at Naruto before saying **"I'm sorry shibi-chan but I don't think we could keep Naruto here…he just doesn't belong in the world of the summons or more precisely the fox realm."**

Naruto was shocked to hear what Naito said 'summons….fox realm….what is going on…how am I going to get back'. Naruto then noticed that Naito and Tomoshibi are looking at him.

Naito then spoke with a bit of curiosity **"Naruto, not to sound rude or anything but would you mind telling me how you got here."** Naruto then took a thinking pose, after a minute or two he finally told them "I don't know really I'm a little confused about that my self.

Naito then took the appearance of someone in deep thought before speaking **"Naruto would you mind telling me that last thing you remember."** Naruto found nothing wrong with this so he told them about the glowing vortex that was in the Hokage's office.

Naito took another thinking pose while Tomoshibi just look amazed at what she just heard.

Naruto just sat there looking at the two foxes in front of him wondering what Naito was thinking. But that was interrupted by Tomoshibi as she took it upon herself to go over to Naruto and jump in his lap.

Naruto stared down at Tomoshibi as she stared up at him, neither of them breaking eye contact before Tomoshibi said **"I like you…want to be friends?"** Naruto was at a lost for words, before he grin threaten to split his face as he replied back "sure shibi-chan I would like that"

Their little moment was interrupted when Naito spoke **"well I'm glad you two are becoming such good friends…now Naruto I think I know how to get you back to your world…but it will take a while"**

"How long is a while" was the only thing Naruto could think to say from what he just heard.

"**Four of your human years" **was all Naito told him

Naruto was shocked to say the least that he didn't even hear Tomoshibi say **"yay"** as she jumped on his shoulder and slowly wrap her tail around Naruto's neck.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

ok there u go, sorry if it was a little boring also I need help coming up with attacks for Naruto to have that deal with foxes so if you'd help it would great, also put a description of the attack and ill put a thanks in my story.

Also which girl should Naruto go out with:

Sakura

TenTen

Hinata

Ino

Tayuya

Temari

Female Haku

Or some OC that I make up

Next chapter will be better

Alright review please….thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is the next chapter…sry it took so long but I was busy and my grandma died.

Plus the fact that I'm lazy as hell

Anyway

"person talking"

'person thinking'

"**summon talking"**

'**summon thinking'**

"_**kyuubi talking"**_

'_**kyuubi thinking'**_

**The Summon World**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx Fox Realm xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

In the forest of the Fox Realm, the sun was nearing the center of the sky with rays shining through the branches of the trees. We find a black the size of a small car, a much smaller white fox sitting on the shoulder of a blonde 7 year old with its tail wrapped around the blondes neck. Said blonde was staring at the black fox as if it just grew two heads.

After a couple minutes the blonde finally spoke, " di-did you just say 4 years".

"**That's right, I did just say 4 years Naruto…is that a problem"**

Naruto just look forward opening and closing his mouth trying to form the right words to say. He remained like this for another couples of minutes until he heard some giggling coming from his right.

That's when he finally noticed the white fox on his shoulder, which caused him to get a "WTF when did that happen" kind of face. This in-turn caused the giggling to become stronger and louder. Then finally the giggling slowed andfox spoke.

"**haha…you know what…ha…I like you, you're funny."**

This automatically cause Naruto to snap out of it, and he gave he figured that he would reply with a smart remark.

"Excuse me, but what did you say"

"**Oh I said I like you, cause you're funny"**

"That's what I thought you said…so what makes me so funny"

"**Well for one your face"**

"And what's wrong with my face"

"**Do you really want me to answer that, cause I thought it was self-explanatory"**

"HEY DO YOU WANT TO GO RIGHT NOW!!!"

"**IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT!!!"**

"OH I THINK I CAN HANDLE IT"

"**WELL PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS YOU HUMAN"**

Now across from the fighting pair the black fox was getting annoyed from what this transaction as he eye started to twitch. He finally had enough when he screamed out.

"**SCILENCE…YOU TWO THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING IN MY PRESENCE"**

This caused both Naruto and the fox known as Tomoshibi to bow the heads and stare at the ground as the both said.

"S**o**r**r**y **N**a**i**t**o **i**t** w**o**n**'**t** h**a**p**p**e**n** a**g**a**i**n"**

Naito just look at the for a moment before speaking

"**Well now that, that's over we can get started…as you know Naruto you are going to be stuck here for 4 years…** He didn't get to finish because he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Get started with what?"

"**Well if hadn't interrupted me you would have known…now no more interruptions, do you understand. **He got a nod so he continued, **well then as I was saying you will be with us for 4 years and we of the Kitsune clan we not have any weak members…so you well be trained in the ways of the ninja."**

"WHAT!...Really that's so cool what are you going to teach me"

"**Well I think we should work on the basics along with your strength and stamina first…because I don't know if your, be able to do the all the jutsu we foxes can…at least not yet."**

"Basics…like what?"

"**Well…henge,Kawarimi,and bunshin with maybe a couple of fire or wind jutsu."**

"oh ok well is that all your going to teach me"

Naruto stared at Naito with hope in his eyes as he waited for a reply from the fox.

"**Well you will learn to summon us foxes but that won't be for a while…until then we can have you work with one of the foxes that could become your partner…**He paused as he thought to himself…**how bout tomoshibi there she seems to like you"**

Naruto just sat their with a gleam on his eye as a big foxy grin grew from ear to ear on his face. Tomoshibi was also grinning cause she like this human and she knew having him around would be entertaining.

"**How bout while you two wait here I go get the fox who will be training you physically"**

"oh ok…um how come your not training me"

"**well I be training you in summoning when the time comes…til then you will be training with different foxes to get to know the clan or later summons…just wait hear I'll be back in a minute"**

Naito got up and walked off leaving Naruto and Tomoshibi alone. They sat the in silence til Naruto finally Naruto spoke.

"So do you know which he is getting"

"**I honestly have no idea who he is getting we'll just have to wait and see."**

"oh ok then"

They sat there in silence once again this time no one spoke to brake it as they waited. After what seem like a couple of minutes Naito returned and sat down in front of them.

"**Well I hope you like him, cause he is real excited to train you"**

"Really where is he"

"**Waiting to be call out here to meet you…alright Wakasa you can come out now.**

"**YOSH, I SEE WHAT YOU WERE TALKING BOUT, I WOULD BE HONORED TO TRAIN NARUTO-KUN FOR HIS POWER OF YOUTH IS GREAT"**

Said a light brown fox with green eyes as he walk from behind some bushes, Naruto just stared back and forth from Naito to Wakasa, as tomoshibi bust out laughing while falling off his shoulder rolling on the ground.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Well there you go, hope you enjoyed it and next chapter will start two years in the future.

Also which girl should Naruto go out with:

Sakura

TenTen

Hinata-3

Ino

Tayuya

Temari-1

Female Haku-2

Or some OC that I make up-1

Alright review please….thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long, ok here is the next chapter…

Anyway

"Person talking"

'Person thinking'

"**Summon talking"**

'**Summon thinking'**

"_**Kyuubi talking"**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

**The Summon World**

**XXXX FOUR YEARS LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

People were running all through out the streets setting up the decorations for the festival. Today was October tenth, the same day the Kyuubi attacked the village hidden in the leaves. Oddly enough it is also the day the Kyuubi brat disappeared. Exactly four years ago, Naruto Uzumaki simply vanished without a trace. Of course no one cared that he was gone, all they cared about was that the Kyuubi was also gone. But there were a few who actually missed him. One of those few happened to be the Third Hokage.

That's where we find the Third, sitting at his desk with a gloomy look on his face. He was thinking about Naruto and how it seemed that Konoha wasn't as lively without him there. You see the Third felt somewhat responsible for his disappearance, because of this he was aging faster than he was before. He would spend most of his days thinking how he failed both Naruto and his parents.

He was brought out of his thinking by a loud rumble from his stomach. The Third slowly rose from his desk, on his way to the door of his office he decided to get ramen to remember Naruto; it was his birthday after all. He had a contempt smile on his face as he shut the door behind him on his way to Ichiraku Ramen.

**XXX A COUPLE HOURS LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was nearing sunset and a soft glow came in through the window of the hokage's office. Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk catching up on his reading after finishing the paperwork for the day. That happened to be piled into neat stacks on his desk, smoke rose into the air from the tobacco he was smoking.

He sighed as he thought once again of his adoptive grandson Naruto, he remembered how he would just come into his office unannounced by slamming the door open. He made for a good distraction from his paperwork, but now he found himself using the paperwork as a distraction from depressing thoughts. Sure he got more paperwork done but it only made him more tired at the end of the day.

He sighed again then shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he went back to reading the novel that his student wrote sporting a light blush. His eyes were glued to the book in his hands as the sun continued to disappear behind the trees of the forest. Blood began to run from his nose as a faint glow came from the in-graved symbol of the leaf on his desk.

He had yet to notice as he reaches for some tissues to wipe the blood from his nose. As soon as he grabbed the tissue the room exploded in light nearly blinding the old Hokage. He heard something hit the floor followed by a groan. He vision was still coming back as he heard someone say "hey I think we made Tomo-chan".

The voice sounded familiar to him but he had yet to place but before he could think on it further he heard a slightly feminine voice reply **"I think we did Naruto-kun"**.

The name almost made him have a heart attack, when his vision finally cleared, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Hey old man, you miss me", the child in front of him with a small fox on his shoulder.

It was Naruto alright but something was different, something that kept him from doing anything but stare at the 11 year old in front of him, and tht thing was:

_**His whisker marks were gone.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Done, review


End file.
